never say never ever
by badwolf120
Summary: what if Rose Tyler came back from the parallel world.what if she had been here all along.what if she meets the Doctor again.waht if she hated him. al love the Doctor thought would never ever die. A/N THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FANFIC .. HOPE YOU LIKE IT


Never say never ever

**A/U- Hi guys! So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I'm a doctor/rose all the anyone wants to make a cover dm me. Please favourite and follow this story. Anyways enough talking I hope you like it!**

**I do not own doctor who…it's on my Christmas list though!**

The TARDIS materialized in Cardiff by a fountain in the middle of the square. Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS alone; it only took them five minutes to realize they were in Cardiff. However, they didn't turn back into the TARDIS just carried on walking hand in hand around the square in silence. "What's up with the Doctor? He's been depressed for the last month." Amy finally broke the silence with the question on both of their the last month the doctor had not taken Amy and Rory on any adventure, cried 100 times, not eaten and always slept (even though time lords never sleep).all in all not his time lord self.

It had been half an hour of walking around the small part of Cardiff talking for the newlyweds all until they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Amy, Rory? They turned round to the familiar voice and hugged the women behind them. "Miss Wolf! It's nice to see you"

"Oh RoryI haven't taught you since you were 12 .call me Rose "the women said. She was around the same height as Amy and didn't looked a day over hair was blonde and on her shoulders in a long bob. She wore a blue leather jacket with jeans and red converse shoes. After ten minutes of general chat the pair said goodbye to their old history teacher and saw her go and sit next to a rather handsome man on the edge of the fountain. After two minutes of talking of the man wearing an army jacket that looked like it should still be in 1960s; they stood up hugged and he ran to the TARDIS shouting doctor in a rather strong American accent. Amy and Rory stood rooted to the spot surprised by the man's actions. They had yet to find out it was in fact captain Jack Harckness.

"Miss Wolf. Pleasure as always "jack teased the lady as she sat next to him in an attempt to cheer her failed, the women simply said, "His here isn't he jack." .she looked sad almost like she was about to cry. "Yeah. You know I hate him Rosie .I hate him for what he did to you."  
"Go see him jack. "When those words came out of Rose Tyler's mouth jack was shocked. "Rose Marion Tyler are you mad!"  
"Go see him. I know you need to see if his regenerated. Go and see him for torchwood nothing else". Jack stood up at that point and hugged his best friend "when did you get so smart Rosie?"  
1000 years of being alone and another 100 with you is enough to make any person smart "she teased. Then jack ran to the TARDIS shouting the Doctor's name, leaving rose alone with her thoughts. She sat on the fountain where the perception filter hid her from the rest of the world as she cried her eyes out. She hated the doctor for abandoning her but the thought of seeing him again after 1100 years was too much to bear. How could she move on when she knows he is still out there. Even if she hated him. What if he saw her again she couldn't bear to look at him, to speak to him but she would give him a Tyler slap to last him for years.

The doctor sat on the jump seat holding a bright pink pillow in his hand. As he sat there he looked at a picture in his hand. After several minutes of silence he started crying for the 101st time this month. He was still weeping when captain Jack Harkness flew the doors. Both men stood there in silence when jack finally spoke "doctor… you've regenerated then. "Jack wasn't his usual flirty self. He seemed annoyed at something. Then the doctor noticed he was still crying with a free hand he wiped his eyes with his tweed jacket. He didn't let go of the pillow. "Doctor that's Rose's pillow. What are you doing with Rose's pillow? "Before the doctor could answer Amy and Rory flew through the doors. "Doctor who is he? Why are you crying? Doctor!"  
"Ponds I'm fine this is jack. We travelled together before". With that jack turned on his charm and looked at Amy. "Captain jack Harkness. And you are? "Amy blushed as jack took her hand about to is it. Then Rory came to her side and grabbed jacks hand. "She is Amy and um Rory, Her husband. "Not sounding the least bit threatening. "Well hello Rory! "Jack said as he winked at Rory. Rory simply ignored the flirting and carried on talking" you were talking to Miss Wolf right? "Rory asked. Jack hesitated which made the doctor look at him. "Who's Miss Wolf? "He asked and saw jack think hard before saying "um…she is a history teacher from Rory and Amy's home town. Moved to Cardiff 100…I mean 1 year ago. Working for torchwood. "Jack sounded convincing. Amy and Rory believed his cover up story. It was 80% true .however the doctor did not "does Miss Wolf have a first name?"  
"I don't know it.?"  
"Oh well we do "Amy and Rory said in unison. The doctor looked at them as to tell them to continue, jack new this would end badly. "Her name is Rose. Well her first name. Her full name is Rose Marion-Tyler Wolf" Amy said not understanding who her old history teacher was. The doctor's face had fallen like he had been told something terrible. Jack put his head in his hand knowing full well the doctor knew. "Is it her jack?"  
"I don't know what you mean doc"  
"IS IT HER?" the doctor said now shouting at Jack. Amy and Rory stood back, scared to see the doctor like this. The doctor shouting at Jack angered the captain more. "NO! It's not my rose. The rose you knew. The rose you abandoned! That's not the one who works for torchwood. "Jack bit back at the doctor. Of course it was his rose but he was not going to tell him that. Not when she hates him. "How did I abandon her? "The doctor said sounding hurt, he continued "you know I had no choice, she was sucked into the parallel universe."  
"The second time doctor; after the crucible. You dropped her off to the parallel universe with a cheap knock of version of yourself and went away without as much as a goodbye! "The doctor stood there taken aback by what Jack just said. Amy and Rory stood there shocked by what he had just heard. After a long silence the doctor spoke"how do you know?you left before I dropped her home?"  
"I … um I gota go see someone"  
"would that be rose" the doctor said with a tiny bit of hope in his voice "no Sarah-Jane, another person you abandoned. "And with that jack took out his phone and walked over to the TARDIS doors. He said goodbye before walking out the doors leaving the Doctor, Amy and Rory dumbfounded

**A/U-so this is my first chapter. I hope you like it. I should be adding another chapter within the next week. Follows and reviews are like hugs**


End file.
